A Frame Of My Passion
by 1wildrose1
Summary: Each and every act he performed set my soul to flames and froze it over in the same action. What is he? A demon? An angel? I don't know. All I am sure of is I will stick with him through thick and thin and we shall win Battle City; together.


_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Marik/Malik  
_**Spoilers:**_ Marik's plan in Battle City I guess...  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters...sadface...  
_**Summary:**_ Each and every act he performed set my soul to flames and froze it over in the same action. What is he? A demon? An angel? I don't know. All I am sure of is I will stick with him through thick and thin and we shall win Battle City; together.

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships)

_Yami Marik = Marik, Marik = Malik, Yami Bakura = Bakura, Bakura = Ryou._

_**A Frame Of My Passion**_

I remember when I first met him; it was a day like no other that I have already lived. My anger had grown to the point of feeling malevolence toward my father, on that day; even hate. 'He' had reared from my heart and soul that had swelled beyond capacity – along with my feelings – and the nights following actions had lead to the death of my father in the most brutal and blood-ridden way imaginable; by his own son's hands. At least I thought it was by my own hands at the time. I also came into possession of a Senen item that had been in my family's protection for over five millennia. I soon left my home, the crypt, and saw the sky for the first time of my years; it was beautiful how Ra's rays danced across the rough, golden sand. It took me the first few hours of my freedom for my eyes to adjust the the sudden change of light. I set out to look for the Pharaoh and his runt, guided by 'him'; he whispered into my thirteen-year-old mind that it was the Pharaoh who killed my father, not me. You know what? I do believe him. If it was not for the Pharaoh, the crypt that was my home would never have been built; we deserve to rule this world, not some under-grown, pervert of a spirit! Oh, come on! How could you not call him a pervert? He inhabits the body of an innocent teenage boy, for Osiris' sake!

So here I am now, at the age of seventeen, gazing into 'his' entrancing, deep-violet eyes. 'He', of course, being my complete and utter infatuation; Marik. Come on, how could I not be truly, madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with someone who was born of my own heart? It's just natural...right? Okay, I know it's not, but do you see me giving a rat's ass who thinks what about me being gay? Well...not anyone really knows about my obsession over him, not even Marik himself!

"What are you staring at?"

I broke out of my complete trance and blinked rapidly, seeing my love glancing at me across our scrubbed wooden table; of course, it was me who had to scrub it down. I do all of the cooking and cleaning, but it's all worth it to make him comfortable in our petite shared apartment. He merely shook his gorgeous head, causing his spiky bleach-blonde hair to sway slightly, before he returned to reading the newspaper that was lying flat in-front of him beside his sugary tea and plate stacked high with custard-creams. My heart gave a small flutter as I watched him wrap his tongue around one of the creamy biscuits, sub-consciously licking his fingers of crumbs while he turned over a page. Each and every act he performed set my soul to flames and froze it over in the same action. What is he? A demon? An angel? I don't know. All I am sure of is I will stick with him through thick and thin and we shall win Battle City; together. Once we enter of course, in a month.

"You didn't answer my question, Malik."

That scared me stiff; he didn't even look up! Yeah, I'm right! He's still scanning the cinema timetables.

"I-I wasn't staring! I was merely thinking and happened to be looking at you at the time."

Marik just grunted in answer and pointed at the film he wished to see tonight; it was the first time he'd be going so I had to say yes when he pleaded me with his out-of-character chibi eyes; Marik can truly be sweet as a new-born kitten if you got past the murderous shield. He had already proved that to me many times in the past. No-matter what anyone said, he wasn't abusive, or even mean, to me; he was actually kind and sweet. I leaned over to the newspaper to see what film he had chosen.

"Sweeney Todd?"

He nodded, gaining his bouncy, wide-eyed face and I couldn't say no. But it was an eighteen rated film; I'm seventeen. It doesn't take that much brainpower to work out what the problem was. As if he could read my mind – which, I suppose, he could – his face returned to a cocky smirk.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get us in."

I nodded and stole a custard-cream from the stack and dipped it into my own sugarless coffee. I guess being yami and hikari made things balance out in our personalities; like we have opposite views on how much sugar we have in our drink – mine being coffee, his being tea – and Marik will be laughing all the way through Sweeney Todd and I'm going to be scared shitless during it. Oh well. At least it gives me an excuse to grip onto Marik's hand or throw myself onto him at one point or two.

"When is it on for?"

"Fifteen minutes."

I rolled my eyes and stood to pull my jacket on while he did the same and excitedly pulled me out the door and to the cinema that was a ten minute walk from our apartment. The line wasn't very long seeing as it was a very small cinema, plus it was a Sunday, so not many were out. Marik shoved a few pounds into the ticket guy's hand and pulled me to the almost-empty screen room. How did I get in without an ID check? I don't know. Now I don't care: MARIK IS HOLDING MY HAND! An inner dance is necessary. He pulled me to the back row of seats in the far corner; he loved that place because he could sit on the back of his seat to get higher and no-one would complain.

"I hate the wait before the film; advertising defies the purpose of a film."

I murmured in agreement, but I was more focussed on the fact that he still had his fingers threaded through mine. Why hasn't he let go yet? I wonder... No. He doesn't like me like that! Does he...?

The film finally started and Marik's hand was still in mine(yay!); Sweeney Todd was already starting to creep me out. What kind of guy gets sent to a really hot country and comes back looking paler and wearing heavy black make-up? Not someone normal, I can tell you. That reminds me, I need to buy some more eye-liner...

That thought was quickly pushed away when loads of blood spurted across the screen causing me to yelp and leap onto Marik's lap. He smirked and held me close to 'protect' me from the traumatising images. My heart lightened delightedly as he pressed his hands to my back and looked down at me.

"Scared?"

I just squeaked a little and gripped onto Marik tighter. We got weird looks when Marik burst out laughing at Sweeney slicing a load of guys' throats whilst singing; who is this guy? Shall I skip forward to after we leave the cinema? Okay.

It was dark now and Marik's hand clenched mine still; he told me it was for 'security reasons': no-one was going to touch _his_ hikari. See what I mean? He is sweet and caring toward me; honest! I pulled out my keys as we approached our apartment and opened the oak door that was painted – by Marik – an emerald green; my favourite colour. We stepped in and Marik threw the door shut as I flopped onto the sofa.

"What did you think of the film?"

My love strode in and jumped next to me on the sofa.

"It was...okay..."

"Okay? It was bloody brilliant! The blood!; the gore!; the romance! It was great!"

I glanced at Marik weirdly. Did he just say...

"The romance?"

Marik nodded.

"I like a bit of romance as much as the next homo."

I scoffed.

"Your not gay."

"Am I not?"

I looked at Marik with a shocked look upon my features; well this changes things, doesn't it? It means I have a better chance at getting to be with him! Yay! I turned toward him with butterflies in my stomach.

"So...If you had to chose one of our friends or enemies to go out with, who would it be?"

Marik glanced at me with a confused look; it was as though he thought I would spot something in his three words that I obviously didn't.

"I don't want to go out with any of our friends or enemies."

"Oh come on; everyone fancies at least someone. Who is it?"

For the first time since I've known him, Marik was speechless. What is it that I'm not seeing? Does he think it's obvious who he likes?

It became clear who it was when he rolled his eyes and pulled at my collar to make me be so close to his face that I could feel his hot breath sweeping across my bottom lip; I'm sure his lip was getting a personal steam spa from my breath too.

"Who do you think?"

Before I could answer, he pressed forward, locking his lips to mine; our breath and saliva mixing as we pushed the kiss into a more heated one almost straight away. Our tongues met in a wave of euphoria as I wrapped my arms around Marik's neck and he pushed me down onto the sofa with his arms either side of my head. Our blood rushed; our tongues entwined; our hearts beat as one. This is definitely one unforgettable Valentines Day.


End file.
